theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
USCC Technology
"Its ironic that when we came here, we were at the top of our technological capabilities, now look what we have." Armor/Shields Aquaos PDE MK I Shields The reverse engineered form of the Alterran tech*, the Aquaos PDE Shield System uses one or more YE amplified anti-matter reactors to power the shields for a limited time. Depending on conditions, the MK I shields under no bombardment powered to the max level, may stay on for around 30 minutes to 1 hour (depending on size of ship and size of reactor, while under heavy bombardment, may last up to 5 minutes, give or take a minute. This shield tech took about a year** and after the initial contact and trade off with the Alterrans (Dunubi for plasma based weapons and the original shields) The system itself has a separate YE amplified anti-matter reactor (or reactors depending on ship) from the main reactor due to power concerns (if the phase reactor(s) goes out, the main power is still there) however, if the connections are made, reserve power from the main reactor may be used to hold the shields (if under heavy bombardment) however, this runs the risks of weapons not being able fire, or some other system lowered in efficiency. Due to the shields being single phase, they only work against weapons occupying this dimension/phase in time and direct energy. Mk II Plasma Compressed Shields Basic Form of Shields, plasma generated shield array Repelon Mk II Alloy Repelon - Basic outer layer of armor (hull part) that adsorbs energy and projectile type weapon systems, reducing the damage up to 70% (depending on the weapon) (Trellium-D and Poly-Alloy Mix) I already had Trellium-D, but I'll just redo and make another version ROFL Repelon Alloy: A mix of Zyrgtonium and Endo Steel, this version is considered the second due to the composition of the alloy, though it has the same effect as the original Repelon, it is considered cheaper to produce, due to no longer having to import Trellium through outside sources. The Zyrgtonium acts as a 'absorber' while the Endo Steel gives the alloy its strength. Zyrgtonium Mk I Alloy Liquid metal, or a mimetic polyalloy, a metal fused from an advanced armor and the current Titano-Ferric Armor was developed and tested at Repreti firing ranges (), when fired upon, the metal formed back up, closing up the holes originally left by kinetic weaponry (Cannon Fodder and Missiles), when energy weaponry was tested on it, the metal remained damaged, but closed up with other parts of the metal forming over the damaged area, plasma weaponry, worked against it the best, leaving damage for up to 3 minutes, before the metal was able to cover up the initial hole. Mimetic Polyalloy: Nearly impervious to most forms of kinetic damage, to include Cannon/Missiles. Kinetic: Little to No Damage, damaged areas close up within a few seconds Plasma: Longest lasting damage, but not as damaging than energy based weaponry Energy: Heaviest damage, but recoverable faster than plasma Other Technology Infantry Based Tech Miscellaneous Tech Ship Based Weapons Category:Technology